xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Weather (XC1)
]] Weather is an environmental effect in Xenoblade Chronicles. The types of weather vary by location, with most outdoor areas having three distinct types of weather. Some locations such as Colony 9 are sheltered, and so do not experience changes of weather. Although Alcamoth is also sheltered, its clear dome allows the outside weather to be seen. Most weather types will last a random amount of time up to 12 hours (12 minutes of real time); the exceptions are fair weather and light fog, which have a higher probability and thus can persist for longer periods. Weather duration appears to be tied to the game time, so that advancing the clock forward by several hours can shorten the duration of the current weather. Changing the game's clock by a small amount, or even setting it to the same time, also has a small chance of triggering a weather change. The current weather is preserved when the game is saved. If the player saves the game on Bionis' Leg during a thunderstorm, the thunderstorm will still be present when that save file is reloaded. Some enemies are weather-dependent, appearing only during particular types of weather. Types of Weather Fair Fair weather is marked by skies that are mostly clear with scattered clouds. It occurs in all outdoor locations except Satorl Marsh. Rain Rain is marked by moderate rainfall and reduced visibility. Flying winged enemies such as Rhoguls, Tokilos, and Quadwings do not appear during rainy weather. Rain can occur at Tephra Cave (Kneecap Hill and Leg Pass), Bionis' Leg, Colony 6, Makna Forest and Fallen Arm. Thunderstorm Thunderstorms are marked by heavy rainfall with lightning and thunder, and reduced visibility. As with rain, flying winged enemies do not appear during thunderstorms. Thunderstorms can occur at Tephra Cave (Kneecap Hill and Leg Pass), Bionis' Leg, Colony 6, Eryth Sea, Alcamoth, Prison Island and Fallen Arm. Light Fog Light Fog is only found in Satorl Marsh where it is the normal weather condition. Distant terrain is somewhat obscured but still visible. Patches of fog lie close to the ground, and mist-like streamers rise from the ground. Dense Fog Dense fog is only found in Satorl Marsh. Visibility is greatly reduced so that only the nearby ground and objects can be seen clearly, while anything farther away becomes a mere shadow or disappears completely. Frost Nebulae and Veteran Yozel appear only during dense fog, while Aqua Nebulae, Wind Nebulae and Flamiis disappear. Hot Hot weather only occurs in Makna Forest, and only during the daytime. During hot weather the birds stop singing, and there is a wavy distortion in the air causing everything to waver and blur, similar to the effect seen over hot pavement in summer. Shooting Stars Shooting stars resemble an intense meteor shower, with many sparkles of light falling from a cloudless sky. These sparkles make a faint tinkling sound which becomes louder if they fall nearby. The sparkles are harmless, vanishing into the ground or other surfaces upon contact. Shooting stars only occur in Eryth Sea, Alcamoth and Prison Island, and only occur at night. Snow Snow only falls on Valak Mountain, and is marked by scattered snowflakes falling gently to the ground. Blizzard Blizzards only occur on Valak Mountain. Visibility is greatly reduced, with snow and windblown patches of ice fog. The wind also creates a distinctive whistling sound. The crystals which normally glow at night do not glow during a blizzard. Stronger enemies appear during this weather such as Avalanche Abaasy, after completing Mechonis Core. Weather by Location The following table lists the types of weather that can be seen in each location. Notes The Dolphin emulator has a Disable Fog graphics setting which disables the visibility reduction effects of fog, rain, and blizzards. Having this setting turned on can make it impossible to see the difference between light fog and dense fog; one way around this is to observe certain enemies: Flamii, Aqua and Wind Nebulae appear only during light fog, and Frost Nebulae appear only during dense fog. Other types of reduced-visibility weather such as thunderstorms and blizzards can still be distinguished by their other visual or sound effects. Gallery Fair (day).png|Fair weather on Bionis' Leg Rain (day).png|Rain on Bionis' Leg Thunderstorm (night).png|Thunderstorm at night Hot weather.png|Hot weather in Makna Forest Light Fog (night).png|Light fog at night Dense Fog (night).png|Dense fog at night Snow (night).png|Snow at night Blizzard (night).png|Blizzard at night Shooting Stars (night).png|Shooting stars at Eryth Sea Category:XC1 Mechanics